Fairytale with a Twist: Part One
by Hinoshi
Summary: Funny Fic! Please Review! It is kinda funny, but it can also be scary! lol


A FAIRYTALE WITH A TWIST  
  
(PART I)  
  
(disclamer: what ever is said on this is not to offend eny one so dont sue. also the makers of "fairytale' you were our insperation so dont get mad. we made this because you gave us the idea of writing something like it. so THANK YOU!)  
  
Isiss: "OK PEOPLE QUITE ON THE SET!""I've allways wanted to say that. hehe"  
  
Aggie: "Quite? Whats quite?"  
  
Isiss: "Oh shut-up Aggie. Duo get out here!"  
  
Duo:" But I don't want them to see me in....THIS!" "This is sooo humiliating"  
  
Isiss:"Duo you're Relena's older..*caugh*...sister. You HAVE to wear a......dress."  
  
" I told him not to upset Aggie...but noooo..don't listen to me."  
  
Duo: "Come on Aggie I am sorry...REALLY I AM!"  
  
Aggie: "I don't believe you." *Gives Duo an evil glare*  
  
Isiss: "Um...pardon me but...WE HAVE TO GET ON WITH THIS! I NEED SOME TYLANOL! HEY YOU...*looks at one of the workers*...GET ME SOME PAIN KILLERS AND FAST!"  
  
Worker: "Who meee...*he studers in fear*..r-ight a-a-way Miss.Isiss"  
  
Isiss:"YES YOU! NOW SHIFT IT!"  
  
Isiss:"Ok, Agie nararate please."  
  
*Herro enters the seane in a tight black theifs out-fit*  
  
Aggie:*in deep fake voice* "The dark,but handsome,theif enters into the palace gates undeteced" "Oh please...I'm going to be sick!"  
  
Isiss:"Aggie stay on the lines. WHERES MY PAIN KILLERS YOU WORTHLESS PUNK!?"  
  
Aggie: "Ok....don't you think you don't need them that bad?"  
  
Isiss: "YES I DO! NOW NARARATE! WHERE IS MY PAINKILLERS?!"  
  
Aggie:*in deep fake voice*"He enters one of the rooms and sees a tall,what he thinks is a Goddess... A GODDESS?! Um..nevermind. Standing by the window."[ Herro:"Who is this Goddess?" *he asks himself* "Um..hold on DUO A GODDESS!?"  
  
Duo:*in best female voice* WHAT YA GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT...LOVER BOY?!"  
  
Isiss&Aggie:......*bliks twice*...um.. o.....k?" Trowa: "You people need saver help."  
  
Everyone(but Trowa): DID HE JUST SPEAK!?"  
  
Trowa:.......  
  
Isiss:"..DARN!"  
  
Aggie:"If I were you,and I am not,I wouldn't get my hopes up."  
  
Isiss:"Yea you're right. Would you like some Mountin Due?"  
  
Aggie:"Yes please. But hows going to nararate?"  
  
Isiss:"I got ya covered. SALLY POE GET OUT HERE AND NARARATE FOR AGGIE!" "See I told ya."  
  
Sally: "Alright I'm comeing."  
  
*Sudenly Piccolo and Gohan show up.*  
  
Gohan: "I think we made a wrong turn somewhere."  
  
Piccolo;"I think you're right."  
  
Piccolo:*looks at Isiss&Aggie* "Could you point us in the right way to the FreeWay we can make it from there?"  
  
Isiss:*blinks then regans her train of thought* "Um...through the door down the street and a left at Mr. Slushey."  
  
Gohan:" Thanks..Hey Piccolo can we stop at Mr. Slushey, I'm thirsty?"  
  
Piccolo:"NO we need that money for Toll!"  
  
Aggie:*wispers to Isiss*"Why do they need money for toll, they can fly?"  
  
Isiss:*wispers to Aggie*"beats the heak out of me." "WHERE IS MY PAINKILLERS I HAVE A HEADACHE AGAIN?! WHERE IN THE NAME OF ALL THE GODS OF OLIMPUS IS THAT KID?!"  
  
Aggie: "Here, this is some tylanol that I have had in my bag for awhile I don't know if they are eny goo....."  
  
Isiss:*grabs them from Aggie's hand* "GIVE THEM TO ME!" *swalows them with out water*  
  
Everyone:*blinks a few times then begen the play where they left off*  
  
Sally:"The two new found lovers run into each others arms." "I think im going to get sick from this.."  
  
Aggie: "JUST NARARATE!"  
  
Sally: "I'm not kidding this is makeing me sic....*she barfs before she can finish*"  
  
Everyone*but Herro and Trowa: "OH MY GOD, THAT IS SO NASTY!"  
  
Isiss:"SOMEONE CLEAN THAT UP! Are you alright Sally? Try to continue please, this is the last seane like this ok."  
  
Sally:"I fell much better now, I can continue.  
  
" Aggie:"Thats good. HERRO YUY AND RELENA PEACECRAFT DO YOU MIND!?"  
  
Herro &Relena: "...Um sorry."  
  
Sally:"The two young kids begin to talk,and the young theif almost forgets about his mission. There's a first him forget a mission."  
  
Trowa:*who is Miss. Duo and Relena's father* "WHAT IS HE DOING IN YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY?! HE IS THE NATORIOUS THIFE IN THIS TOWN!" "This is sooo stupid"  
  
Duo: "ALRIGHT PEOPLE I WANT A BRAKE! CAN YOU SAY TAKE FIVE ISISS?!"  
  
Isiss: "Ok...TAKE FIVE PEOPLE!"  
  
(Tune in next time to see how Sally will feel. Who will show up next who is not in this show.) 


End file.
